


Right to Left

by tamersa



Series: Double the Odds [4]
Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M, Mini Drabble, Warm feels, also i know your pain Shotaro, domestic life, just silly idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: Philip didn't understand what was so different in Shotaro these days. But then....
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Series: Double the Odds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Right to Left

**Author's Note:**

> It can be read with or without my previous works. it is in my universe but nothing suggest it.

It took quite some time for Philip to notice it: over 2 years since he came back. At first, he felt something was different about Shotaro. Not his clothes. Not his character. Something… something about the way he moved. What was it though?   
The young genius was sitting in the dining area observing his partner like a hawk. What was the difference… same walk same gestures… no… wait… what? He got up so fast that his empty book fell and hit the floor with a soft thump. Shotaro looked a bit confused but Philip quickly explained that he just read something interesting about manufacturing CDs. An awful lie, but he felt somewhat silly . The difference was so clear now.   
Shotaro was using his left hand more than his right. But Philip was so sure it wasn’t the case before his disappearance! Every memory he recalled suggested that too. So, what happened? Injury? Maybe being Double’s left side caused some changes in his body? It was a mystery he needed to solve as quickly as he could. However, he didn’t want to peer into the Gaia Library, it somehow felt wrong to spy on his loved one like that. That left him with only one solution. To ask. And the dinner proved to be a perfect opportunity, when Shotaro held chopsticks with his left hand.  
\- I thought you’re right-handed – he said as casually as he could.

\- Oh, this? Haha well you know when I was a kid using one’s left hand was frowned upon where I lived so well… I was taught to use my right one more. But now there’s no pressure and… Is this wrong to you? – he asked, keeping his hand still for a moment.  
Seeing quite the concern on Shotaro’s face Philip quickly shook his head.  
\- No, of course not! I was just curious… but, also worried that Double driver might have pushed some side effects onto you.  
Shotaro just smiled softly.  
\- It’s nice that you noticed it you know.  
The dinner passed on a light note. And after it, Philip opened his empty book to learn more about left-handed people, their abilities their problems and other ‘properties’.  
From that day onward Shotaro was pleasantly surprised to find small changes in their modest apartment. There were scissors with mirrored blades, knives have been sharpened on both sides. Small things but he appreciated those. And then one morning he found a new mug with special Sunday coffee that Philip always prepared. He grabbed it and looked at the inner surface… wait… normally all the engravings couldn’t be seen while you held it in your left hand. But this one was different. He smiled widely and went to sit near his partner which broke his small Sunday ritual of entertaining himself with a criminal book behind his desk.  
Sometimes the smallest sentiments and gestures meant the most. And little moments, like sitting near your partner with matching mugs talking about cat toys and beds were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm left handed and it was sad for me that Shotaro wasn't in canon. So I fixed that. yay me.


End file.
